


The Shadow Show

by LabyrinthInSpace



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthInSpace/pseuds/LabyrinthInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there isn't enough fluff that has to do with this pairing c: Maxwell decides to keep the Scientist company in a dark cold night and entertains him with a shadow show</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Show

The Shadow Show

Wilson never believed that shadows could do so much harm in his life, yet it seems that he's been stuck in a world where they are able to extinguish your fire, teleport you into the underworld, and rip you to pieces. He feared the sight of any shadow even his own. He kept his head up to keep himself from looking at them. The scientist feared that his own shadow would one day change and try to murder him or pull him further down into this mad world. 

With a sigh he sat down near the camp fire, he was a bit low on food and the cold weather wasn't helping. Occasionally it would rain and he had to fight to keep his fire going, but right now he was at peace, it didn’t seem like it would rain today and his fire was going to last him another day, he could hunt for food tomorrow but tonight he can just sleep the night away.

He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep when he heard what sounded like a twig breaking and so his eyes snapped open and he grabbed his spear but nothing came at him, it was silent again and he convinced himself that it could have been a rabbit or a gobbler. He sat back down and curled up near the fire to keep himself warm. He stared at the fire but a sudden twitch on the floor stole his attention and he looked down only to be met with his shadow. Another twitch in his shadow made him jump, it seemed as if his shadow was trying to change and turn into something else other than his figure. When he stood up he noticed that his shadow wasn't following him, it seemed as if it was pinned to its position. He readied himself for any sudden attacks, his eyes scanning the darkness then a familiar voice broke the thick layer of silence. "Hey Pal," The simple phrase made Wilson shiver and shake in fear. "Say, you don't look too glad to see me"

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Wilson yelled to the darkness that seemed to close in on him as the fire was slowly losing its flames and dying with each passing second. 

"If you wish, just come here. Don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you, if I wished for that then you'd already be dead" Wilson saw his shadow gesturing for him to come closer, his grip tightened on his spear as he slowly approached the shadow.

"What do you want Maxwell?"

"Why is it that whenever I visit, you assume that I want something?" Wilson watched as his shadow changed from his own figure into Maxwell's and the man appeared from the ground right where the shadow was. "I merely wanted to see how you're doing, can I not drop by every now and then and see how my little toy is doing? Consider it a friendly visit"

Wilson said nothing in reply and he sat down next to the camp fire once more, he tossed some twigs to keep the fire going, the very presence of Maxwell made his heart race even though the man did nothing but stand beside him right now. "I sense that this night will be long, you will need more than just some twigs to keep your fire going" The tall man walked to the fire and with a swift move of his hand the fire burned brightly and lit the area around the two men. "There, this is much better."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Wilson frowned and the two sat in silence watching the fire and the shadows dance around it. The young scientist noticed the form of the shadows change again and turn to what seemed to be a little rabbit hopping away from the fire and settle next to Wilson's foot. The rabbit wrinkled its nose before it nipped on Wilson's pants as if it was eating a carrot. "Oh? Hey! Get away from here you pest!"

Maxwell chuckled darkly and the shadow rabbit hopped to its creator who knelt down to pick it up in his hand. With a snap of Maxwell's fingers a dark black top hat appeared from smoke and he placed the rabbit inside the hat then placed the hat in front of Wilson. "Put your hand inside"

Wilson looked up at Maxwell, hesitant. But a shockingly kind smile on Maxwell's face made him decide. He reached inside the hat but felt nothing but the fabric of it. "What am I looking for?"

"Hmm, I want you to think of something you're in need of right now. Anything you're short on from supplies and don't tell me what it is"

"O-kay?" Wilson closed his eyes and pictured the list he had made of his supplies, he seemed to be short on almost everything really, but what he really needed right now was some flint; he could use some to craft some tools in the morning. 

"You have an item in mind?" Wilson nodded as a response. "Good, now move your hand around inside the hat and fish out that item." The scientist sighed but did as he was told, he moved his hand inside of the hat and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the hat seemed to be growing bigger and the space inside it was expanding. He suddenly felt the shadow hands grab at his wrist but did nothing more until he suddenly grabbed something hard and pulled it out of the hat. It was flint! "Did I guess it right?" Maxwell asked as he turned the hat upside down and a few more flints fell from inside it.

"Do you read minds?"

"Not precisely" Maxwell brought his cigar to his lips and took a long drag before blowing the smoke in the air. The smoke that had no particular shape had now turned into a butterfly that flew off into the darkness.

Wilson followed the butterfly with his eyes until it disappeared into the unknown; he silently wondered how Maxwell had the power to shape things like that and as if on cue Maxwell looked at him. "Magic Percival, magic is to me what science is to you. We were both driven to commit foolish acts lead by the love of what we knew best. It deceived us but we're still slaves to it" The devil placed the hat back on his head and tapped on the top before removing it and Wilson watched as dark shadows escaped the hat and exploded like fireworks. 

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," Wilson smiled. "It is" He looked back down at his own shadow and moved his hand slightly to see how his shadow mimicked him then he saw Maxwell's shadow moving closer to his. The two shadows met and with a command from Maxwell's fingers the two shadows began to dance together. The gentleman scientist held his knees close to his chest and rested his chin on them as he watched the show of his shadow dancing with Maxwell's, it was awkwardly peaceful and soothing to watch. He still had a hard time registering that the puppet master wasn’t here to brutally murder him but instead he was here to accompany him through the night and entertaining him with a shadow magic show.

The two shadows stopped, Maxwell's shadow held up a flower and the demon took it, even though it was only made from shadows it was still very real. "I believe my shadow wanted me to give this to you, but wait! It seems as if it's unfinished" He squished the single flower between his palms and when he opened his hands there was nothing there. "…I hate flowers, I wish I could stomp on each and every one them" Maxwell said. "But," He placed both of his hands on each side of Wilson's head. "They seem to suit you" He removed his hands and a flower crown was now on Wilson's head. The scientist reached up and touched it before looking back at Maxwell who seemed to be examining a flower petal. "It takes me one flower petal to make this crown while it takes you around… ten?"

"Twelve actually" Wilson corrected and Maxwell just nodded. Silence engulfed the two again, yet it didn’t feel uncomfortable and Wilson wished to live the moment for a bit longer but there was a question buzzing around in his head and he had to find an answer to it. "Why? Why are you suddenly being so kind to me?"

"I have my moments"

"Are they rare?"

"Very, so enjoy it while it lasts"

Wilson frowned in disappointment and Maxwell laughed softly at the slight pout forming on Wilson's lips. "Though I must say pal, you seem to be doing just fine. Maybe I should make things more challenging?"

"Hey! You can clearly see that I'm not doing so good!" The scientist playfully punched Maxwell on the arm. "What else can you do with those shadows?"

"I can pull you into another world and make you start over from scratch" Maxwell smirked.

"I'd rather not"

The demon stood up and he motioned for Wilson to do the same. "I can make a duplicate of you" Maxwell leaned down and touched the ground with his hand, he pulled Wilson's shadow from the ground and the two were now facing each other. Wilson watched the black shadow slowly change into another him, his clothes, his skin; everything in him was being copied into that shadow. "It's like looking at a mirror… touch it"

Wilson nodded and he slowly reached to touch his doppelganger. "Feels real"

"Because it is indeed real. Everything has a shadow and that's why I'm able to control everything here"

"I see…"

Maxwell looked up at the sky. "Alas Higgsbury it's almost morning and I have time only for one more magic trick" He placed the hat on the ground. "My disappearance act" Wilson nodded, for once he wished that the night wouldn't end; for once he wished that the demon would stay; for once he enjoyed Maxwell's company. "Until tomorrow. Keep the hat. It could be very… resourceful. Farewell" With that the tall man jumped into the hat and disappeared as the sun came up and signaled the start of a new day.

Wilson picked up the hat and brushed the dirt off of it before he wore it and grabbed his tools, it was time to get going if he wanted to have a chance in surviving yet another day. Maybe night will come and Maxwell will pay him another pleasant visit, still he knew that the next time Maxwell visits it would probably be the sign of his death. Oh well, he can always resurrect.

END


End file.
